<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And the Sky was finally Blue by Thatrandomace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925098">And the Sky was finally Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatrandomace/pseuds/Thatrandomace'>Thatrandomace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst?, Fluff, Geraskier Week, Gerskier, M/M, Soulmates, colour seeing soulmate, gerlion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatrandomace/pseuds/Thatrandomace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you meet your soulmate the world changes. Most people know what they are missing in their life. Most people know that one colour, the colour your soulmates eyes hold is missing. It´s pretty obvious. For Geralt it is that way too. His sky is grey and that is okay. He doesn´t need that whole soulmate thing anyway. Most people know what is missing. Jaskier doesn´t. His world is complete. Colours and all. And he may be a romantic but he is not delusional. If his world is complete, then there is simply no one out there for him, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And the Sky was finally Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt never understood why people liked the sky on sunny days. When he stared up at it there was just grey. Grey with some clouds of white. And if there were no clouds of white it was all grey. There was nothing beautiful about a monotone field of grey. Sure, the warm sun that appeared too, felt comfortably warm on his face and the birds chirping away in summer were calming to listen to, but the sky? The sky was nothing to be amazed by. It was a grey desert and yet Geralt often times found himself staring at it anyway. He wondered. He wondered if he would ever see what it really looked like, what everybody saw, if it was really that stunning. He wondered but he never found an answer. Because that was the curse of not having found your soulmate yet. The curse of not seeing the colour that will eventually be all you want to stare at. Forever. The curse of never seeing the colour that holds the universe until you have met the one universe that matters. It was a cruel thing. It made one hope. It made one dream. And even a Witcher can´t resist the dreams. Not like Geralt was not already weird enough. Not seeing the beauty of the sky just made that worse. He saw no happiness in it. He had been living under a grey sky all his life, he could not imagine what a day could look like with a sky that was anything but that: grey. Dull.<br/>
<br/>
And so Geralt of Rivia found himself wandering the world again, with a sky that was grey rising above his head. A sunrise with all the colours just to end up in a shade of grey he could not see the beauty in. Wondering. With Roach by his side he wandered on in search of a quest. Trying not to think about what was meant to be. He never exactly believed in the whole soulmate thing anyway. But destiny had different plans. It had been grey skies and dull life’s long enough.<br/>
<br/>
Jaskier the bard was somewhat of a mistake in the soulmate system. He knew how to use his charm, he knew how to get what he wanted, who he wanted. He knew how to enjoy life with just anyone. The whole soulmate ordeal had never really bothered him too much. Sure, he still dreamt of one day meeting the one he was meant to be with. Sure, he wished that to be sooner rather than later, but there were doubts. Huge ones at that. He knew there was someone out there that was meant for him, but when it came to the whole colour thing, he was hopeless. His world was complete. No colours missing. And that, that scared him more than he liked to admit. He saw the sky in all its beautiful shades, and he saw the forest with all the greens and he even saw the earth in all its mesmerizing tones. The brown of taverns, the purple of the flowers, the silver of the jewellery. And no matter with how many colours he slept, he loved, no one ever stayed. He was alone in a world meant for pairs, a mistake in destiny that was never supposed to exist. Usually that was okay. Easy to ignore. But when you have to sing about found soulmates every time you start singing at all with no feeling and no understanding, the doubts creep back into you mind. And it didn´t matter how many grey coins were thrown in his direction, not glistening or shiny just grey, he was still alone. Lost. But he never showed. No one knew he was a mistake; no one knew he was a glitch. Jaskier knew how to get what he wanted and one aspect of that was always seeming normal. Approachable.<br/>
<br/>
And so, the bard wandered the world, singing songs he didn´t write, he didn´t feel, wondering if perhaps there simply was no one out there for him. His world was complete after all. And a complete world could only mean one thing. Jaskier was a romantic but he wasn´t delusional nor was he dumb. He knew when something was meant to be. And maybe he was simply destined to be alone.<br/>
<br/>
It wasn´t until much later in both their lives that they would realize their mistake. Not until a monster and a miracle brought them together. Finally.<br/>
<br/>
It was warm evening and Jaskier was traveling from one town to another. Again. He had to cross through a forest. It was still early evening, he wasn´t scared of monsters this time a day. The sun was only just setting. There was still plenty of time for him to get through the forest and to an inn and finally warm his freezing hands and make his purse heavier again. And even with the warnings of the past village echoing in his mind he still wasn´t scared. He simply trotted on, along the big path -light brown- jumping over branches -dark brown- and practising another song about soulmates. Another song he didn´t feel. Another song he could never feel. And yet he still kept on singing. Perhaps he was still hoping. A bit. Or maybe he just wanted to prove he was good for something. Even if destiny made him a mistake.<br/>
<br/>
He heard rustling in the bushes beside the road, but he kept on singing, kept on going. It surely was nothing to worry about. Except… it was. The rustling grew louder, drew closer, ever so steadily. Jaskier´s heartbeat quickened even with his mind trying to stay rational. Not much. But enough for a monster to now sense him as prey. And of course, with Jaskier´s luck a monster was exactly what was close by. A monster that heard his heartbeat quicken, smelled his fear, saw its next victim.<br/>
<br/>
And so Jaskier´s heartbeat rose into oblivion a second later as he stood face to face with a Beann´shie. Teeth bared and mouth-watering it stared at him. Jaskier´s voice caught in his throat; his fingers froze on the spot. He really should start listening to warnings. A growl escaped the creature and it took everything in Jaskier not to jump, not to flinch. He felt his hands sweat on his lute, his heartbeat in his head. He gulped. This was not how he had planned to die.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey big bad wolf, scary beast, just stay calm. Let an old sad bard step back, you know, I´ll just leave?” He tried to follow his words, tried to take that step back, not once breaking eye contact with what was in front of him. His movement was faster than he intended, his heartbeat still too loud. The Beann´shie leaped towards him with a bark. A surprised scream, hands moving up to protect his head, his throat, eyes closing. And then…<br/>
<br/>
Nothing<br/>
<br/>
A thud and a dog’s whine and a growl, one that sounded neither wolfish nor human. Slowly Jaskier opened an eye. The road in front of him was sprinkled in blood. So were his clothes. But what really stuck out to him was the ginormous man standing beside the road, back turned towards him, eyes fixated on the dead body in front of him. Broad shoulders, bloody hands and sword, white wavy hair.  Jaskier knew the stories, knew of the kind of men he was now standing close to, but he had never thought he would ever meet one in flesh. They were myths, legends. And yet here he was. He couldn´t close his mouth if he tried, couldn´t keep his eyes of the man that was pulling a bloody sword out of the cadaver of a Beann´shie. So close to almost touch him.<br/>
<br/>
His heart was still racing a race against itself. In his ears the blood was rushing. His head was spinning. He wasn´t dead. He wasn´t dead. He wasn´t dead and a Witcher, a real life Witcher was standing in front of him. Had saved him. Jaskier was so close to fainting it would have taken less than a flick to his chest to have him topple over.<br/>
<br/>
And as the Witcher held the blood-stained sword in his hand, Jaskier thought it would take even less. This was too surreal. This was what happened in Fairy tales, not real life. He had just been saved. From a real-life monster. By a real life Witcher. This was too surreal. And as the Witcher turned around, all serious and grumpy, Jaskier for a second caught a glimpse of something he had never seen before.<br/>
<br/>
In the end that was all it took. His heart still beating out of his chest, the blood still rushing in his ears, the adrenaline still coursing through his veins, and a colour. The glimpse of something never seen before. Geralt of Rivia was barely fast enough to catch the body of an unconscious bard crashing into the ground. Neither of them knew that this was the start of something destiny had been preparing for too long. It was a silly encounter and yet it was about to change everything. The white wolf had after all always been supposed to find the lark.<br/>
<br/>
When Jaskier awoke again his first concern was the itchy fabric he was laying on. He was distinctly aware that this surely wasn´t the place he had fallen unconscious on, but his first thought was still reserved for the itchy surface and his dry mouth.<br/>
<br/>
He coughed while sitting up. The room he was so gently placed in, was smaller than the bed would have suggested. It filled almost the whole room, with only a small sink in the corner and a small corridor to the door, filling the rest of it. Jaskier frowned. Of course, he would end up in the cheapest room of the inn again. Even if this time he didn´t pay it.<br/>
<br/>
With the memories rushing back and the worrying blackness of a whole time period in his head Jaskier got up from the bed that was too itchy to ever sleep on, too uncomfortable to do anything else. Not surprisingly, the nausea and the pain quickly settled in his head. Something the bard was all too familiar with. After all, hangovers weren´t much different and definitely not foreign to him. He continued on his way, out the door of a room he had never come into, and into a corridor he had never seen before and yet it was a familiar sight.<br/>
<br/>
Most inns looked the same, especially if they were in neighbouring villages. Luckily the cheapest room was also the one closest to the bar, and so Jaskier didn´t have to walk far to get where he needed. The throbbing of his head was just about bearable. Behind the bar the owner was already eyeing him suspiciously. Ridicule, a bard was used to, Suspicion not so much. Especially not the fearful kind, the kind that was staring at him from dark eyes placed behind the bar. The man continued cleaning cups, with the hall empty except for the two of them, there was not much else to do. Jaskier rubbed his head. Maybe he should have stayed in bed after all.<br/>
<br/>
“Sir, I´m sorry to disturb, but could you perhaps give me an explanation of how I got here?” Jaskier tried to keep himself on the down low, seem as unthreatening as possible. He needed the fear to disappear from the others eyes. As bard being feared was the worst fate imaginable, especially if he wanted to get anything out of this conversation.<br/>
<br/>
The man behind the bar stared at him, not once interrupting his cleaning. Then a huff and a back turned towards the bard less than a second later. Jaskier frowned. He was used to rudeness but never had he been this desperate for answers. He needed to fill the hole in his memory. If he could believe what his mind had shown him in the last seconds before, the Witcher was not someone he wanted to lose sight off. If his mind was right about the flash of colour he had seen, destiny perhaps wasn´t working against him after all. Perhaps he was not meant to be alone. And yet, here he was. He tried not to hope too much. But it was hard. He had a whole life of desperate hoping behind him.<br/>
“Excuse me, Sir.” He tried again. He had to. This was his chance for answers. Fast ones.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry?” he leaned over the bar slightly trying to grab the attention of the man sorting the cups on the cupboard. Another huff. Jaskier frowned again. He was just about to actually get mad when finally, another voice echoed through the room. Not his own.<br/>
<br/>
The innkeeper sounded annoyed. Very much so. A bard’s superpower. “He came in her´, paid for the room, told us to keep ya till you wake and left. No word o´ anything else.” Jaskier blinked. He could only imagine who was meant. He needed to make sure. “You mean the Witcher?”<br/>
<br/>
“´Course I mean the damned Witcher!” The outburst was unexpected and Jaskier flinched just that little amount. Voice booming through the empty inn that he had been left in. Tossed aside. He almost felt hurt. For a second he considered just leaving their conversation at that, the topic obviously enraging for the other, but then again, he still needed some more answers.<br/>
<br/>
“Did he say where he went?” There was still hope in Jaskier´s voice. Maybe the colour had been real. Maybe that warmth had been real. Maybe he was not yet tossed aside. Even if he hadn´t seen another glimpse of that colour again, he was still hoping. Maybe the Witcher noticed something new too, maybe they were both hoping. Jaskier was a romantic. Even if it was a lost cause.<br/>
<br/>
And then his hope was shattered. “Told ya already! Just gave you to our care ´n´ left! No word ´bout anything!” Jaskier felt his heart drop. There went the only chance to find out if this whole thing, his destiny, his soulmate had been real. But then again, his head was still throbbing and before you fall unconscious your head usually is already messed up. It must have been the adrenaline. All an illusion. The pain from his head wandered to his heart, nestled there, in a familiar spot. A spot that had been hurting all his life. A pain renewed with every love, every one-night stand that became just a bit more, every hope of something more. The Witcher had not seen anything more. He would have stayed for sure if that would have been the case or come back, in less than the day that had passed since his absence. But he hadn´t stayed. Jaskier was alone. Alone in a world made for pairs. He was a mistake after all, how could he have ever hoped he could be anything more?<br/>
<br/>
He looked at the innkeeper, a person unknowing of the pain its words caused. With his back still turned to Jaskier he had delivered such disappointment. A sigh escaped the bard’s lips as he mumbled a thank you before heading back to his room. The room that was way too small. The cheapest room in the inn. Fitting for a mistake. He didn´t have much business there. A broken heart he had carried around all his life, and if you travel just fast enough, love just short enough, you can outrun it. At least for some time. He learned that. Staying here would bring him no benefits. Not when the Witcher was already gone. He didn´t even have the chance to thank him properly. Jaskier grabbed his lute from the end of the bed and was out the door before anyone knew.<br/>
<br/>
Outside dawn was just now breaking. The inns bar may have been empty, but the streets were different. The warm summer days forced the people to go out later, when the temperature was more bearable, when the sun didn´t burn their eyes. It forced them to use the nights just a bit more than usually. Especially with no monster to fear anymore. It was good to hear that chatter around. Good for the screaming heart to be overruled by the outside world. Distractions were all it boiled down to. His whole life.<br/>
<br/>
 And so Jaskier once again lost himself in the sound of the night life. Chatter all around, Lamps that were just now being lit, smells of all kinds of herbs from various stands all over the village. <br/>
<br/>
It was quite big, the bard faintly noted. Bigger than he had expected a village so close to a forest to be. It was not yet a city, but still big. If he did this with wit, he could earn quite the fair share of coin. <br/>
<br/>
Perhaps he could buy himself a better room in the inn then. Perhaps he could even manage to go home with a pretty lady. There surely was a fair share of those around. The males were certainly not too unattractive either. Like out of instinct, he found himself winking to townsfolk over and over. A bard’s charm was his greatest weapon they said. Jaskier had perfected his way with it. He knew how to get what he wanted, or who he wanted. <br/>
<br/>
And so, he made his way to the towns middle, through crowded streets and the tight summer air, through happy chatter and loving looks, through perfume clouds and by stands of various products.<br/>
<br/>
A flower stand caught his eyes for a second. In particular one little flower. It looked close to a dandelion, but it was different. In the evening light it almost looked like some strange shade of yellow. Bright. But of course, that was impossible. Jaskier knew what dandelions looked like, they were his namesakes after all, and they surely weren´t bright. Jaskier knew what dandelions looked like, he knew why they were pests. Who would want big grey flowers anywhere close? <br/>
<br/>
And so, he simply shook his head and headed past the stand with the flowers he didn´t recognize as anything more. The trust in his eyes was lost a long time ago. Too many illusions had he already succumbed to. He knew his imagination had its ways of tricking him, so he focused on what he knew was real. <br/>
<br/>
The middle of the village was exactly as he had imagined. A big open space with a bonfire in the middle. The perfect stage. A grin spread on his face. No other bard had taken the spotlight yet. No music was filling the streets. Only chatter. Perfect. Perhaps he really could afford the more expensive rooms by the end of the evening. A look around was all it took for him to find his place. A stone sitting close to the fire but not too close to make his performance a hell to survive. Big enough for him to sit on. Which he did just seconds later, strumming his lute and humming a couple sounds from songs he would never be able to feel. At least while singing he could forget that it was not reality.
 In his head there was already a list of songs ready, an order with which to charm the crowd. A bard’s strongest weapon was his charm. Jaskier had learned to use that. It was the one thing he was good at. He didn´t have to think for a second which song to do first. It was an obvious choice. <br/>
<br/>
And so even before he had started singing, even with just his skilled fingers strumming the lute with all the right sounds, the crowd was already gathering around him. He was too focused on his music to notice any jewellery. Not silver and not of anything new. <br/>
<br/>
His fingers played the song with ease, no stumble, no mistake. The people recognized the old classic about soulmates. The cheery happy song with a hint of sadness. The popular ballad of a king and his queen brought together by war before they were brought together by destiny too. It was the one his voice fit best. It was the one he had been hearing since his early adulthood. It had no meaning. Not for a mistake like him. But it was meaningful to anyone that was rightfully here. So Jaskier sang the first words, jumped of the rock, performed his show, get everything exactly right. Exactly as he had practiced. In the light of the fire the colours of the crowd around him were blurry and moving. Beautiful to watch. He made sure to give some girls more of his attention, more of his show. And the people cheered. They sang along to the war cries of the king, they wept with the queen’s discovery, they cheered with destiny binding two souls. With two worlds finally becoming complete. With a kingdom being formed. It was a legend; it was all that kept the people’s hearts beating. The story of the first soulmates.<br/>
<br/>
The story of two grey worlds that together painted the whole universe. And Jaskier sang it with the knowledge that that was something he would never experience. But with his fingers moving and his voice acting on its own, he could still imagine. Imagine he was the king. Imagine he was the queen. Imagine that perhaps his universe would get bright one day too. And so, he did. And then the song was over, and he was thrown back to the real world. A world he didn´t belong in. The crowd around him had gotten bigger even than he had thought. He saw little children running over the place, his stage, dancing to the small sound he was still dragging from his lute. He was sweating slightly. But he was smiling still. For the crowd. For the song. For the universe. In the bonfires light he could faintly see the girls smile back at him. He winked in their direction. Giggling. His grin grew smug. It was time for the second song. When you know how to get what you want, it´s almost too easy.<br/>
<br/>
The night got darker, the fire burned down, the crowd grew around the bard that had appeared out of nowhere, taken over the village, made everyone dance. It was something he was good at. It was something that made him think, perhaps his existence was more than just a mistake. Because he sang his songs of love and glory and adventure and the people liked it, enjoyed it, stopped thinking about the seriousness of life for just a second. <br/>
<br/>
And his fingers worked mechanically over the strings of the lute he had bought with his last coin over a decade ago, it had become his steady companion, his bringer of freedom. It was almost as if the lute was playing itself. All he had to do was sing. All he had to do was pretend that he knew what he was singing about. All he had to do is forget for an evening. <br/>
<br/>
He faintly registered the sound of coin hitting the ground all around him, distinctly felt it under his shoes as he danced through the moving crowd, purposefully bumping into the girls from earlier. They simply giggled. He made sure to gift them one of his charming grins, the ones that promised trouble. It always worked. <br/>
<br/>
With the fire still cackling behind him, and his voice still covering the whole place, everything seemed surreal. Everything seemed to be moving, flowing, with him. For a second he forgot, truly forgot, that he did not belong into this moving mass. He let himself prosper in the feeling. Belonging. God, it had been ages since he had given a show like this. Since he had experienced a crowd like this. Ecstatic. Eternal. Alive. <br/>
<br/>
As a bard this was his proudest moment. Even if he couldn´t sing with his heart, even if he couldn´t feel his words.<br/>
<br/>
It was only when the moon was high in the sky that the strumming of strings, the rhythmic moving of bodies, the echoing of a voice stopped, got lost in the eternal width of the universe. The crowd had already disrupted a fair amount, it was late after all, and moments of infinity are only bearable for so long. <br/>
<br/>
Still Jaskier bowed, bowed to the few people still there, bowed to the girls still giggling, bowed to his lute even. To every bard that came before him. The grin on his face didn´t falter for a second. When he looked around the big marketplace in the firelight, he couldn´t help but widen his grin. There was coin everywhere around. In the firelight the grey he was so used to seemed to glister orange, to shine with new life. He giggled, surely the euphoria was getting to his head. <br/>
<br/>
He leaned his lute on the rock before dragging his fingers across the first few coins, the first few gifts of this evening. He held them in his grip unaware that he just had to open his eyes to find something new. Unknowing that this was what would change everything. He was too distracted by the giggling girls that were all watching him tenderly as he scooped up fists of coin. He couldn´t remember the last time he had made such an amount, and he wasn´t even counting yet. The weight of his purse was enough of an indication about the amount it was filled with. He didn´t know that what was inside was his destiny too. Didn´t know that he just needed to look.<br/>
<br/>
 Instead he watched girls meant for others. Destined to be with someone else. All still desperate for some kind of love before destiny allowed the eternal affection to begin. Jaskier knew the kind. And so, he smiled at them whenever he could, made sure to glance in their direction ever so often, tried his best to make them stay. Make at least one night meaningful. He needed the distraction that was for sure. He had made his evening one to enjoy, now he just had to make it last. And so Jaskier the bard, Dandelion, trotted towards the group of girls, wallet heavier than most months, lute firmly in his grip, and a smile, a smile more charming than any destiny could ever be. Jaskier knew how to get what he wanted.<br/>
<br/>
And yet this time he´d never get to find out if one girl was what he wanted. Because this time, his life, his wishes were about to be turned headfirst. <br/>
The euphoria had died down just enough for him to start seeing reality, his view as the truth again. To get that little amount of trust back. To feel his heartbeat. To feel Human.
<br/>
<br/>
 And so absentmindedly he glanced in his filled wallet. Yellow. Strangely shimmering yellow. Just for one second. But that was enough to make him check again. And really his wallet was filled with coin glistening in the firelight. Sparkling like silver would. Shining like the sun. A colour somewhere between the shine of the yellow sun, the orange of a carrot and the shining silver of the moon. A colour Jaskier had never seen before. Not on coin. Not anywhere. <br/>
<br/>
He blinked. Blinked again. Again. But the colour stayed. Reflecting all the light of the fire onto his face. <br/>
<br/>
He still couldn´t grasp what this was, what this meant as he took out a coin. Held it up to the light of the moon and the stars and the fire. Turned it around and around, but it never lost the small sign of destiny. One colour. One colour was supposed to change his life. One colour he would only ever see in the universe meant for him. His mind was racing. This couldn´t be real. Not when he was mistake, alone in a world for couples. His world had always been complete. His world had never missed anything. No colour. And yet what he was holding in his hand now was something his memory didn´t hold. This was not supposed to be possible! He was alone! He was meant to be alone. The one truth he had always hoped to be wrong but known to be right. The one thing he had always known wouldn´t change. And now it did. <br/>
<br/>
Or maybe, this was all just a cruel trick. It must be. In one movement the lute was in his hand again, and his feet were taking him somewhere. Anywhere. He didn´t say a word to the girls. Just glanced in their direction before looking away immediately. <br/>
<br/>
The chains they wore had the same weird unknown marking as the coins. The same weird shade of moonlight and the sun. The same hint of destiny. <br/>
<br/>
His feet rushed through the streets now empty. His mind was racing even faster. There were a thousand possibilities. A curse, a hex, an illusion. Anything. Destiny? Had destiny after all his years of suffering finally decided to give him someone to suffer with? He had always hoped. Wished. But it to be the truth? That had never occurred to him. Not in his wildest dreams. Not when his reality, his universe, his world had always been complete. He wasn´t supposed to have anything, anyone for longer than a night. He wasn´t supposed to be a pair in this world. He had always been a mistake destiny made. Always. This couldn´t be real. Someone was fooling him, making him hope, making him see something that could never be. Never. Not when he had been a mistake all his life. Had made a thousand mistakes justified by his mere existence. This couldn´t be real. <br/>
<br/>
And so too stuck up in his own head, in his own mind, confused to the depths of his heart Jaskier didn´t even notice the figure he was about to bump into. Broad shoulders, high stature, back turned towards him. Nothing to be overlooked and yet Jaskier did. Because his mind was racing, and his heart was about to push the tears to his eyes. Because this, if this was real meant he was not a mistake. Not alone. If this was real, then maybe there really was a place for him. A home. <br/>
<br/>
And destiny cheered with pride as Jaskier bumped right into the same man he would touch a million times in his life. <br/>
<br/>
And when Geralt of Rivia felt a body bump into his back and the sound of a lute falling to the ground, he felt a strange kind of Deja vu when he was just fast enough to catch the body of a man, just as it was about to hit the ground too. <br/>
<br/>
This time they had more than the split of a second to look at the colour that would become or perhaps already was their new favourite. The blue of the sky met the gold of the sun. This time for real. <br/>
<br/>
And Jaskier´s breath caught in his throat and Geralt´s did too. Because they had both been mistakes for all their life and now, now there was a chance to be something more.
<br/> 
<br/>
And destiny still cheered as it watched the inevitable unfold, a new universe, a complete universe, come to life. One that held the sky and wealth and all the colours in between. All the colours that suddenly seemed brighter than before. Because Geralt was staring at the sky. And Jaskier was staring at golden flowers. <br/>
<br/>
And destiny was staring at two worlds that had finally met. Entangled into a weird kind of hug as they had not moved since their eyes had met. Too captivated by the new colour. Too captivated by the electricity soaring through their brains as they tried to grasp the reality. Too captivated by the tingling sensation that was everywhere their bodies touched. <br/>
<br/>
And the moon was shining down at two men who had never felt like anything, always felt like mistakes, tossed out by destiny itself. But they were here now. <br/>
<br/>
And the sky was finally blue. <br/>
<br/>
And the world was finally complete. <br/>
<br/>
And Geralt stared at the sky captured in two irises as he had never seen before. Stared at the small man in his arms that felt so natural. <br/>
And the air was thick. Warm. Exactly how it had always been supposed to be at this very moment. Exactly as Geralt had hoped it would be ever since the sun had risen the day before painting the sky in a colour, a shade of blue, he had never seen before. And he had stopped. <br/>
<br/>
Had stopped breathing. All the way back he had stared at this new experience, at destiny and hoped not to be too late. Hoped that at least this once destiny would allow him to find what he was looking for. The sky was caught in those eyes. <br/>
<br/>
And Geralt, <br/>
Geralt was falling. Falling for the sky caught in two eyes and the feel of the other man against his skin. He had no choice. <br/>
<br/>
Because destiny giggled as it watched the two of them pull back from one another, never once losing eye contact. Never once saying a word. Just staring at the impossible. What they had always believed to be the impossible. Both of them. <br/>
<br/>
And destiny giggled in delight as two man found each other in a village neither of them had ever been to. A day after meeting for the first time. And blue stared at gold and Geralt finally understood why people loved the sky. He loved it too. His sky. And gold stared at blue and Jaskier finally understood why jewellery and coin was so precious so adored. He adored it too. But only one kind of gold. And perhaps destiny had planned this all along. But neither of them cared about destiny in that moment. The only thing they could focus on was the colour that would forever stay their favourite.  <br/>
<br/>
And destiny smiled as two people found each other, kissed each other, touched each other a million times over and over. The white wolf and the lark. It had always been a story made to be told. It was always supposed to be. And the sky was finally blue. Destiny smiled, with a new legend unfolding.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this pretty random idea my brain spit  out for the first day of  Geraskier week which, hey, was also my last day of participation. But you know at least i tried.<br/>Anyway, soulmate AUs are the best, Geraskier is my otp,  have a nice day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>